


【Brandnew Music】Brandnew Year

by milkfoam_peachoolong



Category: AB6IX (Band), BDC | Boys Da Capo (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkfoam_peachoolong/pseuds/milkfoam_peachoolong
Summary: BNM跨年同人賀文多CP注意備註：請用電腦閱讀，獲取最佳體驗：）
Relationships: Hong Seongjun/Kim Sihun, Jeon Woong/Kim Donghyun, Lee Daehwi/Park Woojin, Lee Eunsang/Yun Junghwan
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

偌大的水晶吊燈折射著白皚皚的光芒，沿著自然垂下的錐狀水晶掛飾，在燈紅酒綠的保齡球酒吧間裡面，飄落起點點的雪花，恰好又被搖曳起舞的燭光融化成晶瑩的光暈，像一室微型的冬日燈飾，濃縮成除夕夜暖烘夾雜清冷的氣氛。

街上，是隆冬的霜雪凍住了燈飾的璀璨；酒吧間裡，是暖意驅散了訪客的淒寒。每個各懷心事磕磕絆絆地走過2020的上賓，是不是也能在這個派對上，讓曾經的愁隨著水晶吊燈的明亮化為烏有呢？

東賢難得地穿上紅色的毛衣，試圖符合跨年的歡騰，但不自覺走出同手同腳的步姿，暗自述說著他是如何不習慣派對的熱鬧場合。

甫踏入被霓虹圍繞的酒館大門，便是一張被紅色桌布點綴得正喜慶的小桌子。仔細定睛，上頭擺放的不是一般的裝飾。東賢掏出懷中的邀請函，才發現與案上的卡片印有同款不同色的花紋，似乎是派對主人的巧思。

東賢端詳唯一直立在雪人娃娃之間的卡片。在半信半疑之間也按照卡上的指示，隨手拿起一張丹紅的卡片，打開了復古鋼筆帶鏽跡的筆蓋。銅色的筆尖開開合合之間，墨水如細小的河流，倒映著雪晶一般的燈光，光澤潺潺地流動，彷彿盤據內心一處的鬱結也會在年月的江河裡面流逝去。

那靈巧的手輕輕揚動卡片，墨水在珍珠般的卡紙上凝結。東賢把封印好的秘密，投進一旁的鐵皮小箱中。把卡片送進箱頂狹小的縫隙時，不怎麼順利的觸感，暗示著東賢：他並不是最早來到的一人。

聖誕節不過是過了數天，聖誕樹自然無謂收起，也自然形成玄關處的自然屏風。東賢繞過粗大的樹幹，映入眼簾的是左手邊圓桌上的珍饈，與右手邊寬闊的保齡球道，前方還有年輕人最愛的街機遊戲。

噢，還有兩位賓客，對著東賢笑得燦爛。

「嗨！」身穿藍色針織衣的男子，白皙的臉上是堪比牆上燈飾的笑容，在大廳的水晶燈飾下，肌膚又更見透亮。他身旁又有一個身穿黑白毛衣的男孩，隆起的蘋果肌同樣也是如此吹彈可破。

「你好。」東賢禮貌款款地點頭，坐在男子的對面。

「我叫田雄，叫我雄就可以了。」藍衣男子先開口道，「這位是施勲。」

「我是金東賢。」見田雄好客地介紹賓客，東賢也禮尚往來。客套地自我介紹過後，東賢挑了二人對面的座位。

「你們⋯⋯認識的？」東賢脫下脖子上厚重的圍巾。

「欸？不認識啊！」施勲無邪地回答。還惘然不知方向的東賢，本來以為熱情的雄想必就是細心能幹的派對主人；這下子，東賢可不知道自己參加的是聯誼還是倒數派對。

期末考告一段落的晚上，東賢回到宿舍之際，發現信箱裡有一張小小的卡片。大大的「Invitation」字樣，邀請橫豎也是百無聊賴在音樂中度過除夕的東賢，參加一場美好的派對。東賢不是派對動物，但內心深處就是有一股聲音，告訴他：這場派對，不去不可。

但聞及施勲的答覆，東賢反倒更加疑惑了。究竟這一切是否惡作劇一場？無人知曉。

「Happy New Year！」東賢身後傳來一把清脆的聲音，轉頭一看，也是一個年輕的小伙子，細長的眼睛，如狐狸一般慧黠。

「嗨⋯⋯性準。」施勲向第四位賓客打招呼，讓東賢的疑心稍微退卻了一些；然而，施勲話語中閃閃爍爍的不是小燈泡，而是一陣似有若無的尷尬。

「嗯⋯⋯嗨。」明明是相識的，但性準卻挑選了東賢身邊的座位。東賢的內心有如潮汐漲退，困惑一波一波刷在心頭的海岸線上。

鐘聲自動自覺地響起一瞬間，拉開派對的序幕。那時候，八位受邀請的貴賓圍坐在桌前：除了雄、施勲和性準，東賢還記得高挑而害羞的弟弟叫晶煥，染著一頭時髦綠髮但臉蛋依然稚氣的是垠尚，被用力地拽入會場的叫佑鎭，當然還有用力把人拉進會場的大輝。

人齊不久，大家除了寒喧，還分享了收到邀請卡的奇聞，東賢忽然覺得自己的經歷簡直是正常得儼如異類：從夾在筆電之間，到莫名出現在參考書堆中，甚至是在打瞌睡時掉落在臉上，邀請卡的出現方式千奇百樣、無奇不有。東賢和晶煥一邊幫大家打開瓶裝汽水，一邊聽著段段讓人哭笑不得的故事。離奇歸離奇，最讓人覺得奇怪的，是大家都受到呼召似的，才覺得在此處出席，是一種必要。

「好了好了，再奇怪再離奇也好，」大輝拿起一杯還冒著氣泡的果汁，站在席間，「今天要玩得開心喔！」

明明大家都不是派對主人，怎麼大家都像派對主人？東賢哭笑不得，卻還是隨著大家的興致，站起來與眾人乾杯。

Anyway, let the sorrow stay in 2020, and give myself a new start.

這是大家在乾杯的一刻，心照不宣地浮現在腦海裡的同一句話。


	2. Sihun & Seongjun

「好想打街機喔，有人陪我嗎？」筵席過後，大家各自在酒吧間探索。佑鎭舉起手中的杯子，希望有人注意到他。

「我我我！」施勲矯健如兔，從坐位上一蹦，就跳了起來。

「來吧，去打頭D。」佑鎭和施勲勾肩搭背，齊步走向街機台前。

「你也喜歡玩遊戲？」佑鎭一邊把代幣投進機台，一邊問迫不及待地坐上駕駛座的施勲。

「喜歡啊！也常玩。」施勲踩了踩腳踏，祈禱自己的技術還沒生疏。

「Okay！接下來可別放水啊！」佑鎭摩拳擦掌，盼望能在秋名山與新知一決勝負。

刺激的一局旋即展開，二人全神貫注、各不相讓，時而傳來刺耳驚心的碰撞聲，與甩尾漂移的尖銳相呼應。最終，施勲漸漸連佑鎭的車尾燈也看不見，就輸了這一場賽事。

「Nice game！」施勲伸出拳頭，和佑鎭惺惺相惜的一碰。

「玩到最後怎麼感覺你有點恍神了。」佑鎭輕輕地調侃，讓施勲有些不好意思地回答，「最近都沒在玩街機，生疏了啦！」

「那最近你都在玩什麼？」佑鎭問。

「最近改玩賽車手遊了。」這是施勲嘴上的答覆。

戀愛遊戲。這是施勲心裡的答覆。

有玩過戀愛遊戲嗎？接二連三的選擇，決定你和主角之間的好感值孰高孰低，繼而影響你們二人戀愛路上的結局。戀愛遊戲就是這麼樣的玩意——把感情事的莫測，量化為直觀的好感度；然而人生，豈有遊戲般的簡單易懂。

遊戲世界裡，好感度可以慢慢累積，讓角色之間可以走在從朋友到戀人的正途上；現實世界裡，假若開局就是朋友關係，好感度就會封頂，唯一可以突破僵局的，就是表白。

施勲正是做了這個選擇。

施勲和性準是密友，打打鬧鬧，心中卻始終為對方著想。當這份友誼在一個轉念之間，變化為一生守護的渴求，就注定要來玩這個double or nothing的戀愛遊戲。施勲沒有為了自己的轉念而自怨自艾，反而是擔心自己輸不輸得起：這場遊戲，輸了就是失去一個重要的朋友啊。

施勲把心一橫，在平安夜把性準約了出來。在寂靜的海旁公園，施勲凝視著性準比海波溫柔的眼睛，索性也牽起對方的手，把心思娓娓道來。性準聞及施勲的表白，眼中波濤暗湧著，卻擠不出半句回應施勲的話——施勲知道自己勝算已經不大了。

「施勲……」性準鬆開手的時候，指尖在施勲的掌心劃出一道波紋。

自那天起，施勲所有的節日祝福，都在和性準的聊天室裡變成小小的藍色剔號。施勲還沒有做好心理建設，但卻不得不逼迫自己接受敗局。老死不相往來的痛苦，施勲不清楚，但再苦也要接受他們終必形同陌路的結局。

「佑鎭啊，性準給我們分蛋糕了，你來吃一塊吧！」大輝自遠而來，手上還有兩碟甜蜜四溢的蛋糕。佑鎭接了一碟蛋糕，顯得兩手空空的施勲怪可憐的。

「還有蛋糕喔，施勲去找性準吧！」大輝說。

「性準」，這個名字聽起來澀澀的。施勲朝大輝點點頭，便步向餐桌前。

施勲站在遠處望，桌上已餘下兩塊蛋糕。性準在自己的蛋糕面前，笑得像孩子一樣。用叉子挑起一團奶油、送進嘴巴、幸福地瞇起眼，行雲流水般美麗。

性準轉頭一看，行跡敗露的施勲想轉頭就跑，反而被性準叫住了：「施勲啊。」

施勲深呼吸一口氣，還是決定直接面對性準。

「吃蛋糕吧。」性準把餘下的一塊蛋糕送到施勲的手中。施勲看見自己的盤子上兀然多了一顆草莓。

幸虧有蛋糕相繫，施勲和性準之間的氣氛才不至太尷尬。

「這個蛋糕很好吃呢。」性準依然笑得像孩子。

「嗯，草莓很甜。」施勲問非所答，只因他知道性準的蛋糕上沒有那顆紅粉緋緋的點綴。

「對啊，很甜，」性準說，「有一次放學後，我們去過一家咖啡店，那裡的草莓蛋糕和這個味道一樣。」明明放學後的約會，只有一次是去咖啡店吃蛋糕，性準的記憶卻如此鮮明。施勲一直以為只有自己會記住每個微不足道的放學後。

「我記得。」施勲把第二顆草莓放進嘴裡，咬了一半，真希望口中的甘甜可以與眼前人分享。

「開學以後再去一次吧。」性準邀請道，「像從前一樣。」

這次換施勲說不出半句回應，叉子在奶油上劃出糾結的軌跡。垂眸的施勲，內心的矛盾開始纏作一團，融化為黏膩的不明。

施勲怯弱地抬頭，才發現性準靈動的眼睛一直注視自己，婉轉地流露著哀愁和遺憾。

施勲一瞥，才發現性準的嘴唇的縱紋上殘留著奶油。施勲用拇指指腹一抹，略帶猶豫地覆上自己的唇瓣，輕輕舔嚐，眼睛居然紅了二分。

「我以為我再也聽不到『像從前一樣』了。」施勲狼狽地擦擦嘴，又擦擦眼。豈料，美好的佳節之中，施勲居然哭得一發不可收拾。聽到施勲窸窣的哭聲，性準居然跟著一起，兩把細細碎碎的哭聲就此隱藏在他人的打鬧歡笑裡面。

「我也沒想過，我那麼窩囊也可以再見你啊。」性準忍耐得連音高都被擠壓得東歪西倒著。

「窩囊和再見有什麼關係啦⋯⋯奇、奇怪。」施勲把通紅的眼睛藏在膀臂之中。

「我、我不知道啦！」性準抽搭著。

這回是施勲先按耐不住，撲往性準瘦小的身軀。二人擠在小小的椅子上，擁作一團。止不住的眼淚，落在對方的肩膀。

「對不起。」性準的聲音悶悶地，藏在施勲的頸窩裡面，「是我先逃跑了。」

「我明白的。」施勲的聲音也不遑多讓，失真地傳到對方的耳朵裡，心意卻依然清晰。

「我不知道⋯⋯做好朋友和男朋友有什麼分別。」

「我也不知道。」

「我⋯⋯我們⋯⋯」

「我們⋯⋯我⋯⋯」

沒人有膽量確認什麼，只是他們懷裡的溫度，好像比身分還要重要。

施勲拉開了二人的距離，伸長手臂，讓盤中的半顆草莓來到二人之間。

「你都沒有吃過這個蛋糕上的草莓。」施勲揮動手中的草莓，但依然羞得不願性準看見他比草莓還要紅潤的眼眶。性準像自甘上釣的獵物，咬下施勲的餌誘。

「很甜。像從前一樣。」性準的淚痕反反覆覆、濕了又乾。

施勲從手臂裡探頭，二人心照不宣地破涕為笑。

「像從前一樣」是一個美好的咒語，把過去的種種化作晚風裡的一陣沁涼。


	3. Woojin & Daehwi

大輝說起自己的期末創作，表情像冬日的一杯熱可可，溫暖、甜蜜；但說起一再拖延的留學計畫，就會變得像冬天的馬路，本應潔白的積雪被輪胎輾出髒黑的痕跡；之後大輝吃下了一口蛋糕，表情就是冬天清晨的第一縷陽光，清澈沁涼之間又有一絲暖意油然而生。

一般人是看不出大輝臉上有這麼多變化的，但佑鎭就是可以。

暗戀就是這麼一回事，凡是圍繞著心上人轉的，都是閃閃發光的星體；不知心上人的心上，會否也有著同樣的光景？

最初收到安放在自己工作桌上的邀請函，佑鎭本打算轉個頭就把精緻的卡片丟在垃圾桶裡；不料，大輝一進到自己的宿舍，便興致勃勃地展現同款的邀請函。佑鎭恨自己手速不夠，又暗自慶幸自己手速不夠。佑鎭佯裝起一臉沒精打彩，搏大輝能夠像撒嬌的孩子一樣，拉著自己的手臂左揮右晃。按照計畫，佑鎭半推半就地答應，才能如願看見大輝得逞的喜上眉梢。

踏入派對會場之前，佑鎭一直以為這場是大輝系上的跨年派對；直至大輝拽著自己的右手，錯愕地看著六個陌面不相識的人，佑鎭才覺得事有蹺蹊。要不是內心強烈的肯定，和大輝自然地如穿花蝴蝶般的投入，佑鎭肯定自己會反過來把大輝拽走。

佑鎭整個晚上都是跟著大輝走：大輝喝芬達，他跟著喝；大輝玩街機遊戲，他跟著玩。儘管大輝刻意地保持著距離，佑鎭就是想走近大輝身邊——彷彿星體之間的引力，互相拉扯。

「佑鎭哥，我說⋯⋯」大輝眉頭緊扭作麻花捲，「難得來到派對，不是要認識不同的人嗎？怎麼你就只懂做我的跟屁蟲啊？」

怕你胡亂結交什麼朋友啊。可惜佑鎭氣不下大輝，忍氣吞聲地回答道：「又不是聯誼，幹嘛要去認識不同的人，我玩得開心就行了。」

「哥，去認識多點人吧。」佑鎭反過來被大輝訓話，感覺怎麼都不對。

説罷，看起來天真無邪的垠尚拉著大輝的衣袖，邀請他一同去玩夾娃娃機。「好啊！」大輝回答得爽快利落。佑鎭默默目送大輝的背影，跟著別的人離去，心有不甘卻又奈他不何。

沒辦法，誰叫我喜歡你。佑鎭如此想著，只好為了轉移視線，邀請個誰陪他一起玩賽車遊戲。

在虛擬的賽道裡大戰數回過後，大輝的聲音呼喚著佑鎭的聲音如此嘹亮，叫佑鎭飄離的內心又一次歸位。拿下大輝專程送遞的蛋糕，又送走遊戲玩伴，大輝和佑鎭終於可以二人獨處。

「原來垠尚和我們念同一家大學的，不過他是社會系的一年生。」大輝訴說著新朋友的資料，佑鎭卻納悶地想：怎麼我們的對話裡會有第三個人的出現。

「然後啊，垠尚和我一樣也有想過去歐洲當交換生。」又來了，佑鎭臉上的納悶深了一些。

「可是你的話，是直接到奧地利的音樂學院留學兩年，和交換生不一樣吧。」佑鎭把話題拉到切身處。

「也差不多啦，都是去外國讀書。」大輝吃了一口蛋糕，吞下濕潤甜美的蛋糕的他，吐出了一口悶悶的氣，馬路上的雪痕又浮現在佑鎭的大腦。佑鎭有些害怕是自己笨口拙舌，開了一個不合適的話題，便更加納悶地從大輝的盤子上以叉子取下一小口蛋糕。

「哥！為什麼要拿我的蛋糕！」大輝用雙手捧高手中的盤子。

「你的比較好吃啊。」佑鎭隨口說出一個連自己也不覺肉麻的答覆。

「佑鎭哥真奇怪。」大輝看著佑鎭，意味深長地嘟噥，隨即轉身就走向垠尚和東賢身處的街機台。來去自如，是冬日忽聚忽散的雲朵。

佑鎭和大輝認識了好一段時間，戀慕的萌生也有著一段不長不短的歷史。和別人談起大輝的時候，佑鎭總覺得任何有關大輝的事情他都知道；但相處的時候，大輝曖昧不明的態度，讓佑鎭覺得自己一無所知。正如大輝口中，也會稱讚佑鎭是他信賴的夥伴，同時也會嫌棄佑鎭是變化莫測的大小孩。

佑鎭喜歡將大輝當成充電器。累了，佑鎭自然會找到大輝，用深長的擁抱化解內心的疲憊。大輝的體型沒佑鎭壯碩，大多都是由佑鎭擺佈。在二人的懷抱裡，佑鎭偶爾會聽到似有若無的嘆息，偶爾會感受到輕撫與安慰。反應各異，但佑鎭多數選擇不想太多。因為擁抱，好像是唯一一個能讓他們透過肢體坦誠相待的時候。

蛋糕都吃光了，大輝還是沒有回來。佑鎭有些孤單，又無處可逃，便拿著一個同樣空虛的盤子在酒吧間漫遊。

盪到保齡球道旁，雄正在教大家的老么垠尚打保齡球，大輝拿著紅色的水杯，在沙發上欣賞二人逗趣的教與學。

佑鎭看見大輝，便坐在他的身邊，空著的一隻手環住大輝的肩頭。大輝一察覺到二人的距離被拉近，眉頭又是一顰。

「哥怎麼又回來了。」大輝哭笑。

「你不喜歡？」佑鎭聽到大輝或許是無心的詰問，內心不期然有股委曲，如湖面上的薄冰一樣，悄然地凝結著。

「也沒有說不喜歡啊。」大輝說出自己的心裡話，眼角看了看佑鎭手上分明的骨節。

「如果不喜歡的話，也是可以保持距離的。」佑鎭手上的關節一舒一張，又暗自捲縮成堅挺的小山巒，靜靜地轉動變化。

「隨哥喜歡，我怎麼樣的可以的。」大輝看到佑鎭手上的關節，轉動的速度默然地提高了。

「以後都不會無端就抱你了。」佑鎭垂下頭，像做錯事的小孩，語調裡是隱晦的歉意。

「我怎麼樣都喜歡啊。」大輝的天真爛漫，又撲熄了佑鎭心中的鬱結。果然，他和大輝的關係是最大的優勢，同時是最大的枷鎖。

佑鎭還是禁不住將大輝的感受放在首位，便把手回歸到安守本分的位置，大輝看著他的表情，依舊是初雪的白，純潔到近乎聖潔。

「那麼⋯⋯哥以後就要保持距離咯！」大輝在佑鎭面前伸出手掌，佑鎭識相地往反方挪動。

佑鎭自以為可以單單透過觀察大輝的一顰一笑，就能在腦海中描繪出每一個細緻的神情。此刻，矛盾卻把佑鎭腦海裡本應清晰澄亮的景象，模糊成一團。文字和符號，也描寫不了與自己一個身位之隔的大輝。

大輝倏地轉頭，嚇得佑鎭把玩著小叉子的手，關節竟然開始笨拙地抖動。

「佑鎭哥真是『言出必行』。」大輝把頭傾側、靠在沙發背靠上，棕色的頭髮輕輕傾散絲絨的綠色之上，豐厚的嘴唇開開合合，可惜佑鎭聽不懂大輝的話中有話，只因佑鎭自身也是進入了一場謎中有謎的暗戀裡面。

佑鎭模仿大輝的行動，二人的實現在沙發的地平線上交會。佑鎭嘗試找一個合適的比喻，不過找著找著，就迷失於冬日荒涼的詞林裡面。佑鎭眼中的大輝，表情忽明忽滅，忽光忽暗，忽強忽弱，根本難以找到一個貼切的喻體。佑鎭曾經以為大輝一個眼神就能讓彼此心意相同；現在佑鎭可沒有這種信心。

保齡球道的紫紅燈光打在大輝臉上，佑鎭的雙眼如被灌下了酒漿，視覺也就醉了。

佑鎭今天也為了自己缺乏的勇氣，感到無盡的惋惜。要是鼓起勇氣，眼前人的表情，或許會更加清晰地投影在彼此的心中。


	4. Junghwan & Eunsang

晶煥在出門之前，刻意地不打開筆電，也把散放一桌的參考資料嚴嚴密密地收妥。看著工作桌上沒有一點有關於創作企劃的痕跡，晶煥才敢換上一件紅通通的新衣服，參加不知被誰邀請的一場派對。

在收拾的過程中，晶煥想起的是教授對企劃初稿的評論：「創意欠奉，平實無趣。」

恥辱，奇恥大辱。晶煥是多媒體創作學系歷年來入學考試成績最高的人，去年憑著年末的創作企劃，包攬了學系裡面數個重要的獎學金。今年居然落得如斯下場，晶煥幾乎無地自容。故此，難得可以出去放蕩一晚，晶煥可不願再回想起任何有關於企劃的片段。

對於晶煥來說，創作是一個input和output之間相生相剋的過程。晶煥喜歡投身其中的拉扯，正如晶煥自己在漫步都市的時候，從來都不看地圖。他不是被自主意識去牽頭，而是讓城市本身帶領自己的步伐，不久以後，自然會發現外在環境的input就是自己的output；同時自己也是這個城市裡面的一個input，讓城市為了自己output一份不一樣的氣息。

可是，疫情期間，晶煥的生活離不開這個校園。網上授課，少了許多同學之間的交流，output隨之而消失。晶煥本覺得生活處處是繆思，但如今卻覺得找尋繆思的身影得花上渾身的力氣。

於是，晶煥難得地參加了一場派對，難得地為此買了一件節日氣氛濃厚的新衣，難得地造型一番。皇天不負苦心人，在這場派對上，晶煥難得地找到自己的繆思。

「我叫垠尚，好開心能夠認識到大家啊。」晶煥聽到那把軟呼呼的聲音，雙手觸摸到雲頂的柔軟。

「哇，是烤雞啊！」晶煥看到那生輝的瞳仁，肌膚暖烘烘地曬在朝陽底下。

「嗯⋯⋯我可以坐在你身邊嗎？」晶煥同意了那人的探問，比鄰而坐之際，微弱的電流沿著緊貼的大腿刺激著大腦。

電路得到供電，自然就能夠如常運作了。不，晶煥覺得是前所未有的爽快，彷彿每一個神經的接口都高速流轉著，載著接二連三的靈光一閃，穿梭於腦海之中。

垠尚是率先向晶煥提問、展開話題的一人：「你也是B大的學生嗎？」

「嗯，我念多媒體創作，大二。」晶煥答道，順便幫垠尚倒滿了一杯果汁。

「真巧，」垠尚笑得燦爛，聲音越發軟綿，「我是社會學系一年級的新生。」

「社會學。」晶煥重複著垠尚的答案，「是個好玩的學科。」

「第一年進去沒什麼好玩的，大家都在網上上課。社會學不就是要和這個社會互動著，才能明白為什麼理論會成為理論嗎？」

所言甚是，晶煥點點頭。

「不過啊，這個學期最難受的是，明明第一年來到新的學校，卻總認識不了新的人。」

「就像被困在一間房間裡面。」「好像被困在一間房間裏頭。」

二人同時打著一樣的比方，便為此綻放出一樣的笑容。

「也是呢，像現在能夠走出房間，也挺不錯的。」哪怕我們只是陌生人。晶煥放下手中的杯子，伸了伸懶腰地說。

「喂！」一股力量沈沈地搭在垠尚和晶煥的肩上，轉頭一看，是在場唯一的OB。

「雄哥？」垠尚吃了一驚。

「他們都在玩錘子街機，不來看看嗎？」雄張開雙臂，還等不到二人答應，就拉著他們走到街機前。個子高挑的晶煥為了遷就雄，不得不弓起腰背，看起來煞是有趣。不過這樣，晶煥似乎更加能貼近垠尚的視角，倒也不壞。

雄架在兩人的肩上，從後欣賞性準以錘沖擊機台的英勇。大家你一言我一語，預測著賽果。晶煥本也冷靜地觀賞，但重錘出擊的一瞬間，晶煥聽見垠尚爛漫的驚嘆如音色澄亮的鋼片琴，傳入自己的耳膜，他居然變得興奮期待，躍動的心臟隨之期待著未知的未來。

「切。」看到性準低得可怕的分數，大家一哄而散。連主人公性準也被極力說著安慰說話的施勲帶到一旁的飲料吧。垠尚和晶煥愣如木頭，呆然留在原地。

「嗯⋯⋯」晶煥啃咬著指甲的邊沿，「我們去那邊聊聊天吧。」垠尚不疑，就跟隨晶煥的腳步，來到床邊的一張小吧桌前。沿路上，晶煥還順手從施勲手中搶走兩瓶可樂。

二人並肩坐在窗前，他們的位置剛好可以看到滿街的燈飾，為嚴冬點亮了一點生機。在遼闊的街頭空間，閃爍的火樹銀花能夠散出更大的光暈，在清冷的空氣裡面，起了微妙的化學作用。垠尚和晶煥，看著廣場上的掛上「新年快樂」的聖誕樹無人問津，頂端白色的四角星，也乾脆靜悄悄地照亮窗前的他們。

「為什麼，你會覺得被困在一間房子？」垠尚在柔和的白燈照耀下，想起了晶煥的話，「你已經是大二生了。」

「創作瓶頸，你懂嗎？」垠尚搖搖頭，托著腮、悶悶地看著佳節氣氛依舊濃厚的景色。

晶煥定睛於窗前的街景，悠悠開口：「就像你現在看著很美的燈飾，但是你卻無法伸手觸摸外面美麗的景色，你也不是景色的一部分，自然就不知道怎樣才會是最美好的景色。」

垠尚疑惑地看著晶煥，似乎還是不懂晶煥的庸人自擾，「那為何不出去看？」

「欸？」

「出去看。」垠尚嘴角的痣跟著笑容揚了起來，「偷溜出去一下不會被人發現的。」

垠尚抓住晶煥的手腕，觸碰到彼此的瞬間，突如其來一下的靜電，讓二人卻不了；但遲疑不過一秒，垠尚就不予晶煥退路，一路藉由室內的裝飾東躲西藏地來到了大門前。晶煥看著眼前人的背影，不可思議的心情開始像初雪般灑落在他的心頭。

垠尚深呼吸了一口氣，就推開了大門。凜冽的晚風撲面而來，讓兩手相繫的垠尚和晶煥寒顫一個接一個。

「好冷⋯⋯啊！」晶煥來不及抱怨低溫，就被垠尚連奔帶跑地來到剛才窗前所見的廣場。

在巨型聖誕樹底下，晶煥捲縮成一團，仰首一看，才發現自己的渺小。晶煥不介意這種軟弱無力——他享受成為除夕夜街頭美景的一部分。

「這下子，我們都走出房間了吧。」垠尚的臉頰冷得染上了淺淺的朱紅。

晶煥彷彿看見繆思的臉，也會是帶有淺淺的朱紅，嘴角右下方會有一顆墨黑而小巧的痣，笑起來法令紋有些深，但天真爛漫，還依然一塵不染，沒有世俗的氣味。

像垠尚一樣。

「冷死了啦，我們沒穿外套，會著涼的。」晶煥不自覺地笑，笑得像垠尚一樣純真。這下，換晶煥環著垠尚的肩膀，一同分享僅有的溫暖，就此打道回府。

晶煥一邊走，一邊想像：期末的作品，不如做一個裝置藝術，讓你站在裡面，成為我的風景裡面最耀眼的一部分。


	5. Donghyun & Woong

大家圍坐在餐桌前享用晚餐的時候，總能夠聽到雄響亮的笑聲，為盛宴增添了更加豐富的味道。所謂酒逢知己，有了雄的出現，大家自然成了千杯萬杯都不夠的朋友。無論是雄拋出來的話題，還是以雄為中心的討論，無一不讓氣氛一而再地高漲起來。雄確實是個不可多得的人物，沒了他，派對該會失色多少。

東賢從進場的一刻，就留意到雄。像派對的主人一樣，細心打點一切，務求讓各位賓客盡歡而歸似的，就算被大家當成戲弄的對象，也不曾介意，頂多就是摸摸耳垂上的藍色耳環，聊表一點無所適從。雄就像一條寬厚軟綿的圍巾，不加篩選地包圍著每一顆心。

看他活潑的表情，東賢還真猜不出他比自己年長的畢業生。不過，雄就是有一種溫暖的魔力，如寒冬之中燒得通紅的壁爐。

雄一時教著垠尚打保齡球，一時帶著晶煥去圍觀眾人玩街機，一時給大家捧來蛋糕。東賢有一刻，竟然期盼著那張笑臉走到自己面前。

但當如願以償，東賢可不曾料及自己會如此緊張顫抖。

「東賢啊，」雄蹦到東賢面前，「要不要一起去玩籃球機？」

「好啊。」東賢起身，和雄一同摩拳擦掌地來到籃球機台前。

東賢把遊戲代幣送進機身，鐵欄兀地打開，籃球滾滾而下。雄慌手慌腳地拿起籃球就往上拋，幾乎沒有瞄準似的，還不時併出兩聲尖叫。東賢專心致志，耳邊的絕叫，居然也變成了為他吶喊助威的打氣聲。

結果可想而知：東賢以大比數拋離了雄，獲得完美的一勝。

「怎麼會這樣啦。」雄噘起嘴巴，不服輸的眼睛半瞇著，「我們再來一局！」

「再來一局你也不會贏我喔。」東賢得意地笑。

「剛才是我還沒進入狀態，再來一回合才是我的真正實力。」田雄的心有不甘顯然易見地刻畫在他的臉上，東賢的笑容不禁因此深了一些。

「好吧。」東賢拿他沒轍，又把兩枚代幣投進機台。

這回，二人的比數一如上回合，依然由東賢領先。倒數計時餘下三十秒，但二人的分差依然是雲泥天淵。雄的眼睛閃過一絲奸狡，或許是時候發動新一波攻勢。

動如脫兔的雄憑藉自己靈敏小巧的軀體，轉進了東賢的兩臂之間。搶佔先機的雄把籃球亂丟一通，球與球框的碰撞發出刺耳的巨響。

「喂！」東賢對於作弊的雄沒有生氣，反而有些哭笑不得。東賢試圖一把環住雄的腰肢，把他搬回原位。也許是東賢小覷雄的靈敏，東賢越是守護自己的一片淨土，雄就越是有辦法搶走更多的籃球。一場投球對壘，就這麼變成一場自由搏擊。兩人掙扎扭打，笑聲此起彼落，時間也就一分一秒地流逝。

「Game！Set！」遊戲機裡機械的男聲響起，無形地把二人親密的肢體交纏拉開。

「你好狡猾啊⋯⋯」東賢搖頭嘆息。

「對不起嘛。」東賢看到雄摸了摸自己的耳垂，露出一點慌張的蛛絲馬跡，看來是有些不好意思。

「我沒有在意喔，沒關係啦。」雄臉上的慌張越發明顯，東賢禮貌地拍拍對方的上臂。

「等一等⋯⋯」田雄不安地抓住臂上的手，「我的耳環不見了。」

「耳環？」仔細一看，雄習慣撫摸的右耳白如垂玉，但就是缺少了那一點紺藍做點綴。

雄捏起自己的毛衣檢查，生怕耳環會卡在毛衣上；雄又蹲在地上，試圖透過原木色的對比找出失蹤的一隻耳環。

見雄手忙腳亂，東賢也蹲在雄的身邊。

「不要自亂陣腳，我幫你找找看吧。」東賢安慰道，伸出了手在地面上掃動，以手掌感受金屬質耳環的冰涼。

二人蹲在地上漫無目的地找，一找就是十分鐘。東賢不時抬眼，映入眼簾的是雄泫然欲泣的眼睛，與席間樂天開朗的亮澤，根本截然不同。東賢為此更加賣力地探尋那枚理應孤單地躺在地上的耳環。

雄累得坐在地上，而東賢依然幹勁十足。他破釜沈舟似地捲起衣袖，將手臂深入籃球機的底部。東賢狼狽地俯伏在地上，揚起的塵埃攻入鼻腔，教他噴嚏連連。

「好啦，別找了。」雄的句末失落地往下掉。他拍了拍東賢的背，內心或者有些期盼他會在黯淡無光處找到二缺一的耳環。事實上，這個奢望也沒有輕易地被實現。

東賢伸出塵埃滿佈的手，不自覺地感染了雄的失望：「對不起呢。」

雄搖搖頭，「又不是你的錯。我們去喝一杯吧。」説罷，便肩並肩地走到飲品吧前，一人拿出一瓶啤酒。

「乾杯。」酒瓶交碰的瞬間，發出了清脆的一聲。金黃的泡沫入喉，二人同時嘆出舒暢的一口氣。

東賢看雄一口接一口，心情隨之變得複雜。「那隻耳環，很重要的？」東賢問。

雄默然不應，繼續把啤酒灌進胃裡。正當東賢打退堂鼓之際，雄終於說出了答案。

「前男友送的。」

「喔⋯⋯抱歉。」東賢坐立難安地撫弄著手上的指環。

「你怎麼那麼愛為不是你的錯道歉。」雄失笑。東賢攤手，但也沒有為自己辯解。東賢承諾過自己，在傷害別人之前，要學會先踏前一步去保護別人。

「很可惜啊，沒辦法找到耳環的另外一半。」東賢看著雄光脫脫的右耳垂，有感而發道。

聞及東賢的惋惜，雄沈默良久，卻又在一息間轉念。雄把心一橫，放下了啤酒瓶，將左耳上的耳環也脫了下來。四方型的藍寶石，從田雄的耳上，轉到金東賢的手上。金東賢不解地看看雄，又不解地看看手中閃閃生輝的耳飾。

「這隻耳環我給你保管吧！」雄的聲音慢慢變回昔日爽朗的形狀。

「為什麼？」

「當我接受得到我已經沒了另外一隻的話，我就可以找你，把這隻耳環拿回來。」

「你怎麼那麼有信心我們會再遇見。」東賢依舊困惑。

「又不是要有天意才能再遇見，」雄顰眉，「成事在人，不在天。」

東賢忍俊不禁，但雄的決心在東賢耳邊迴盪，讓他把耳環收了起來。

「雄，我告訴你一個笑話好不好。」東賢把耳環收進口袋的同時，如此對田雄說。

「請說。」雄興之所至，又喝了一口啤酒。

「剛才幫你找耳環的時候，我好像也弄丟了我的戒指了。」東賢右手食指上本應有一枚銀亮亮的戒指，但他赤裸的手在雄面前揮動，讓雄心生驚訝。

「所⋯⋯所以？」雄追問。

「那也是我前男友送的。」

「騙人。」但雄還是笑了。

「沒有騙你。騙你的話我一輩子找不到男朋友。」

「算你狠毒，但這個笑話是挺好笑的。」田雄的眼睛弧成新月。

「我跟我男朋友分手一年了，我覺得我也要接受自己的手上沒有戒指了。」東賢希望所有自卑自責，也會隨著戒指的消失，留在如風的過往。

「分手快樂。」雄把啤酒瓶遞到東賢面前，二人又一次乾杯。

「希望你找我拿回耳環的時候，我們都活得很好。」東賢祈禱。

「我們會的。」雄看著東賢，像喝下了節日的香料酒：特殊的氣味，盤據在感官之間，醉人至極。

東賢心虛地摸著口袋的戒指，忽然有些期待，在2021的某一天重遇神采飛揚的雄。


	6. Chapter 6

將近十二時，大家齊聚在保齡球道前，把握2020最後的半小時來一場友誼賽。

雄從胯下把球扔出，看得大家啞口無言；垠尚模仿雄大幅度揮動手中的保齡球，大家急著制止他的危險動作；性準耍著帥地欲補中最後一瓶，但卻意外落坑，看得大家一陣尷尬；佑鎭俐落地將球揮出，俐落地得出全倒的好成績，歡呼此起彼落。

「欸欸欸！」大輝指著賽道上的電視屏幕，倒數的字樣伴隨精美的動畫特效出現。

「10！」「9！」「8！」「7！」「6！」「5！」

「4！」像以前一樣，施勲搭著性準的肩膀，靠近了對方殘留眼淚氣味的頸窩。

「3！」佑鎭違背了當初的承諾，環抱著大輝，而對方並沒有因為背信棄義而反抗，反而笑得幸福。

「2！」晶煥坐在地上，輕輕往後拍著垠尚的小腿，回味他們如何邁出突破的腳步。

「1！」東賢拋開了對過去的介懷，兩顆傷過的心隨著勾肩搭背的親暱，化為對未來的期許。

「Happy New Year！」

金銀的紙屑滿天飛，祝願所有的愁懷留在2020，希望開啟2021。

在歡騰之際，玄關處的卡片也隨之消失了。

Let the sorrow stay and give everyone a new start. Happy new year to all of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yume 夢   
> Moto 元
> 
> 造夢之人，一手打造了美好的夢境  
> 他創造了夢，也參與在夢中
> 
> 既然一切都是源自於夢  
> 那麼祝福大家也擁有一場美夢


End file.
